Unheard Pledge
by XxxWeirdoLivingintheShadowsxX
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a figure skater no one has heard of but because of his bullying and family that doesn't understand he feels really alone and is a serious depressed cutter. Namikaze Naruto is a very popular student at Sasuke's High school with a terrible past and maybe Naruto is just what Sasuke needs. Bad summary I know but bare with me please the story's good Sasunaru, Modern AU


_**Author Mikaro: "hello new story been a while I know but hopefully you like this one and blah blah blah **_

_**Sasuke: Mikaro-san is sorry for that and she told me and Naruto to do the disclaimer-**_

_**Naruto: Hey Bastard don't do that she has been busy for the past couple of years right Mikaro-chan **_

_**Author Mikaro:Umm Naruto actually I just forgot and haven't felt like writing so yeah now do the disclaimer both of you **_

_**Naruto and Sasuke Disclaimer: Author Mikaro-san does NOT OWN US Masashi Kishimoto does okay! Enjoy Ne~**_

chapter 1

'Ugh school' I hate school but not for the reasons everybody thinks. I hate it because I don't belong anywhere and it takes away my time at the ice rink, if you haven't already noticed I am a figure skater and I must say I am pretty good at it actually, my family doesn't think so though even when I have came first in nearly every competition I have been in.

Once I'm on the ice every single problem in my live fades away, it's just me and the ice I love so much but let's not get into that now. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and this is my story.

"Oi, Uchiha why don't you go slice your wrists in your emo corner and cry you fag." Kiba laughed, I slammed my locker as they walked away; Neji and Sai weren't standing too far away watching the whole thing. I hanged my head low Sai patted my shoulder as Neji glared at the ascending jocks.

"Just forget about them Sasuke" Neji said,

"Easier said than done Nej" I said.

I moved away from my locker and went to the bathroom, locking the stall I grabbed the razor out from my pocket and stared at it turning it over in my hands. I look back and forth at my scared wrist and the razor in my hands replaying the words Kiba had said _"__Oi, Uchiha why don't you go slice your wrists in your emo corner and cry you fag"__ ' well he is partly right I should but he doesn't know everything' _I thought the tears falling down my face.

Without a second thought I applied the razor to wrists, dragging it in any direction I could think of. My eye caught the sight of my blood pouring from my arms I was in a trance, watching it fall knowing that I have to clean it up and go to class but I couldn't shake my eyes away, I heard the door to the bathroom open which shook my from my trance. I hurried to clean everything up and bandaged my arms.

Quickly I pulled my sleeves down, packed away my stuff and opened the stall door with my head down walking quickly to the sink, placing my bag on the ground I turned the water on cleaning my razor as quick as I possibly could and pocketed it. Placing my hands under the water I splashed it on my face to try and get rid of the proof I've been crying it sort of worked.

I turned the water off, dried my hands and picked up my stuff in a rush but I dropped something; how did I know well I heard the 'clank' of the item falling on to the ground. I turned around to pick it up but a tanned hand was placed in my vision instead of the item I dropped.

"Here, you must be need this considering how rushed you are to get out of here" he laughed.

"Thanks um"

"Namikaze Naruto but just call me Naruto"

I nodded "thanks again Naruto" I said before walking out, I didn't want to look back just in case I would get caught in his smile; which will cause me to get my hopes up that I have found someone that might help me. Plus everyone knows how popular Namikaze Naruto is well except me apparently.

**_Author Mikaro: me again sorry but umm please review and tell me what you think sorry for the shortish chapter might be longer next time blah blah blah you will get a cookie thank you *bows*_**

**_Sasuke: Mikaro why did you make me that emotional?_**

**_Author Mikaro: because me and Naruto think you are plus your personality is easy to work with to make you that emotional alright *munches on a Cookie*_**

**_Naruto: jeez Sasuke-bastard don't pester her it is only her first chapter don't be so mean_**

**_Author Mikaro: *Whispers Arigato Naruto*_**

**_Sasuke: Hn whatever, please review to see what happens to me _**


End file.
